


Fantasy or Fact

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was under no illusions that he would stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy or Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/)'s [kissin' a fool]() ficathon.  
> Jo/Dean, illusions

Kissing Dean was an experience that Jo had never really thought would ever happen outside her fantasies.

The real thing was better, and worse, than she had imagined. It was more than she could take, and with her back against the wooden wall of her roadhouse, she was caught between surprise and delight and ecstasy.

And despite all that, she was under no illusions that he would stay.

By morning - earlier than that even - he would be gone, and she would be left wondering if she had dreamed this entire encounter up. It would have to be one of her more prolific fantasies if that were the case.

But the alcohol she could taste on his breath, and the stubble on his face - rough on her skin - felt so real.

Whatever it was that had brought him here, she didn't really care. He was here, and that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
